My Dear Love
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: He devoured her. She allowed for both Uchiha brothers to devour her body and soul. She loved the way he touched her, licked her, kissed her. She was pleading as his body covered hers. "Please... I can't." And he smiled like the sicko he was. Lemon.
1. Traitor Sakura

**My Dear Love**

**

* * *

**

_...who has left me bleeding here; hurting here._

_

* * *

_

The skin... It burned. An unstoppable fire trapped her. The flames licked at her skin, tore away her flesh. She screamed until her throat locked, clawed at the walls until her fingers bled, and cried until her eyes ran dry. She coughed and hacked and felt her breath shorten; she could hear herself wheezing and gasping for fresh air.

She was, however, trapped...

Trapped in this hell forsaken battlefield. A foolish war it had been from the start. She was apart of the Anbu squad of Konohagakure. Five year's worth of rigorous training and nonstop fighting. She was to be new Anbu leader in another year. She was fit for the job and ready for the responsibilities that would surely follow suit with her new position. It was what she had been training for, and she deserved it more than anyone else.

I guess karma decided to kick her ass to the curb, or literally burn her alive. She could feel herself starting to melt away as the fire engulfed her. What a horrible way to die, but a fitting way for a villain to be punished. She pushed herself up against the wall and stood on shaking legs. Searching with her one good arm, the warrior unveiled an explosive and tossed it towards the far end of the chamber. The bomb blew up and tore down one quarter of the room. Rubble and debris flew everywhere, but now there was an escape route. The bloody girl wobbled and limped towards the exit, and as soon as she reached the outside she carried on a few more meters before falling to her knees.

The sounds of heavy footsteps filled the air and made her ears ring painfully. Before she had a chance to turn and look around she felt the aching stab of a katana rip through her chest. The defeated warrior froze and glanced down with sad eyes at the tip of the bloodied blade. Red liquid quickly filled her mouth and spilled over her lips like a rushing waterfall.

Seconds before she lost consciousness and fell on her side she heard the familiar voice of a girl screaming at her: "Traitor!" And so the pink haired and green eyed warrior accepted defeat bitterly and gave into death easily.

* * *

She flew up from bed, her heart raising, her eyes full of tears. As the pain settled in she deeply regretted awaking so startled from her dream. Wait, was this a dream? She heard the sound of footsteps and searched around blindly in the dark. "Sakura-chan, don't move." She felt the man's hands close around her shoulders, easing her back into a lying position. "Sakura..." she breathed slowly, trying out the sound of the name. He nodded slowly, "Yes, that's your name."

"Where— where am I?" she asked with confusion. Her body still hurt, every inch of her ached with newfound pain. "Please... Oh God, kill me now..." she moaned in obvious discomfort. "Dear Sakura-chan, you've already died once." Her eyes shot open and her heart raced. "Wha— what?"

She could see the glare coming from the rims of his glasses, and could almost make out the sinister smile that he now possessed. "You were framed and in retaliation the village of Konohagakure exiled you. Despite your banishment the elders thought that a more fitting punishment was death. They sent out every squad of ninja to eliminate you in any means necessary, and now here you are."

She felt him take a seat at the edge of the bed by her feet. He removed his glasses and wiped them clean with his shirt, and returned them to their original spot. "You're so hated and despised because you murdered the Hokage, Tsunade-sama." Sakura sucked in a quick breath of air and listened on to the man's words of wisdom. "And you want to know who killed you in the end?" he mused lightly. The girl gulped and shook with anticipation, but also fear. "Your best friend, Yamanaka Ino."

He chuckled, "None of them would believe your plead of innocence, not even your friends. Not even Naruto." In a second flat Sakura attacked the anonymous male, but he blocked the kick aimed for his face with a tight grip. "Despite your injuries your instincts command you to kill. That is what Konohagakure made you. A killer, Sakura-chan." She breathed heavily and even though her body was throbbing with pain she held her stance. "You don't remember much of your previous life, do you?" Sakura shook her head, no. "Then let me refresh your memory, dear."

"You were born Haruno Sakura in the village of Konohagakure. You were weak as a child, but slowly grew into a powerful ninja and then became apart of the anbu squad. You were trained under the hokage's wing, Tsunade-sama, and you became her apprentice. You protected the village and in return the villagers hailed you, but then a day came when Uchiha Sasuke killed the hokage and framed you for his wrongdoing. All occupants of the village turned on you and you became an outcast."

"Uchiha Sasuke." the girl breathed out. "I'll kill him." the man with the glasses watched as hate filled the girl's heart and soul, he fed her the sparks that ignited the spiteful fire inside of her. He would make this girl a killing machine once again and use her as a pawn in a much larger plan.

"Sakura-chan, do you know what you must do?" he asked. She looked up at him with her bitter, green eyes. "I will kill him. I will kill Uchiha Sasuke for what he did." He laughed, "You must destroy Konohagakure for their betrayal. Kill them all, Sakura-chan. Kill."

"How am I here now? I died, right?" she questioned. The male chuckled again, "My dear Sakura-chan, don't make me out to be such an amateur. I am a highly praised medic as well as a skilled ninja. I reanimated you, but you are not a corpse. You're fully alive, and living and breathing." Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her matted locks of hair. "For now—" he started, "rest and regain your full strength, and then in the future you will conquer Konohagakure and get your deserved revenge."

Before the man left her sight Sakura stopped him with a simple question. "Who are you?" he turned to look at her and grinned, "Kabuto. That's all you need to know. Sleep now, Sakura-chan." And so she did as she was told.

Sakura drifted off into a world of dreams where she feared nothing and felt no hate or pain. For the night the girl removed herself from reality and allowed for her mind to wander in absolute fantasy.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, the plan is underway. Sakura-chan will destroy Konohagakure and you will be resurrected as this world's ruler." Kabuto explained with a devilish smile. There on the far side of the room lay a variety of mangled corpses all grouped together into one big clump. In the middle of the entire gory mess was the head of Orochimaru. His body had been destroyed in a battle years ago, Kabuto was only able to retrieve the head and managed to resurrect Satan himself. The head smiled too in a sinister manner and chuckled. "I applaud you Kabuto. You will get your just reward once this plan is near its completion. You may leave now."

The medic took his leave and retired to his own chamber. Now Orochimaru was one step closer to total domination over the ninja world, and boy were they in for a hell of a time. This was going to be something they've never set eyes upon, it will be enough to make the greatest ninja shake in their spot as Orochimaru destroys everything and takes everything he wishes.

As the moon rose into the dark skies Kabuto couldn't help but laugh. He laughed like a sicko and continued to do so until his eyes grew weary and he feel into a deep slumber. And even as he slept he still looked like the devil, with a smile so bitter and acrid. Just like the power hungry ones before him and the power hungry ones that would follow.

Just like Sasuke.

* * *

**Words from : **This story is going to be sick. It's going to be disgusting at times and sometimes even unbelievable. It is a tragedy as well as a romance but not mushy like the ones I've written in my previous days. This story is going to have twists and will most likely leave a bitter taste in your mouth. If it leaves you wanting more then I will keep writing. If not then I will write for my own enjoyment but this story will stay alive, and will not fall prey to my previous false promises about updating my other stories. On another note this story will have erotic scenes (lemon) in later chapters, but for now I am focusing on setting up the character development and getting the plot moving at a steady pace. The romance will be the ever cliché 'love triangle' between Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi, but who she ends up with will be a surprise despite the couple I listed in the story info. I thank anyone who took time to read the first chapter of this story. I hope it is as huge of a success of some of the other stories written by me. You can attempt to try and guess who I was previously known as stated on my profile; you can guess in your reviews if you'd like. If someone guesses who I am correctly I will come out and share with all of you who I am and why I decided upon this new image and change. **I will give you a hint now: my old account name changed three different times, and my old account is still up just not acknowledged as well as I published forty one stories.**

Good luck, **mL**


	2. Death Sentence

**My Dear Love**

**

* * *

**

_...who is forever tormented; always punished._

_

* * *

_

She had dreams... _Nightmares. _Each night, one after the other. She awoke in the dead of night, covered in sweat, panting and out of breath. She dreamed of being hunted down, again and again by her friends from the village of Konohagakure. Sakura couldn't recall what their names were, only saw the malevolent faces they possessed.

Blood lust shone in their eyes.

They wanted to kill her. To destroy every piece of her body. And in the dead of night, Sakura fell apart. For that one moment she cried in weakness and shame, and couldn't help but mumble the only name that seemed to come naturally to her... "Naruto..."

She held herself and gazed at the moon that rose high in the darkened skies. Did she still have a heart? If she did... Was it just broken? No... She didn't have a heart anymore, or at least that's what she thought.

Her eyes grew weary, and she tried to fight it but soon she gave in to sleep and allowed for her dreams to take over once again.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened. How the fuck did this happen?" Ino mused, her eyes red from her previous crying episode. She slouched in her chair, her forearms rested upon her knees while she looked out at the squad of ninja surrounding her. "Sakura..." she whispered bitterly, "—you fucking idiot."

"The elders have set a date for the funeral." Shizune mused quietly as she entered the room. All heads turned her way. She too had been crying for the loss of Tsunade. "The funeral is to take place two days from today. Friday evening at the top of the cemetery." She dismissed herself from the room once her message was received. Naruto stood leaning against one of the far walls, he was looking down at his feet, deep in thought it seemed. Kakashi walked over to his former student and lay a hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes glanced at the old teacher's wise face while the man tried his best to smile. "I guess you know this unfortunate circumstance makes you the next hokage."

Naruto looked away from Kakashi's stern face and sighed, eyes closed. "I didn't want it be this way. I... I didn't want to become hokage _this _way." Kakashi nodded, "I know, Naruto, but this village needs you now more than ever." Anger took over him and the boy shook, his blood boiling, his fists clenched tight at both sides. "What the fuck is going on?" he started, his voice cracking. "How could _she _do something like this?" he was raising his voice now, catching the attention of all the ninja present. Naruto shook violently while he pondered what Sakura had done the previous week. He raised his fist and slammed it against the wall, cracking it upon impact.

No one said anything, they just watched him and understood his obvious anger. They all felt betrayed by Sakura, but no one could explain her strange and traitorous behavior. Something had to be off because Sakura was always so close to Tsunade and for her to murder the hokage didn't add up.

"Naruto..." Kakashi murmured, "We all feel the same way you—" Naruto burst with anger, "—no you don't! No one feels the way I do. She did exactly what _he _did ten years ago." Ino gasped from her seat, her eyes brimming with new tears. "Sasuke..." she whispered, a hand covering her mouth.

"She was the same as him." he stated, his eyes full of malice. "She's a fucking traitor." No one else said a thing, they just watched Naruto's anger swell and then subside. "I hate them both." he finished bitterly and then disappeared from their sight. Kakashi let out a big sigh. "What are we supposed to do from here on out?" Shikamaru asked from his spot next to Ino. She laughed sarcastically, "What do you mean? I already fucking killed that bitch. She's dead now. She got what she deserved." Ino looked away as the tears began to slowly trickle down her face.

"...She's never coming back." the blonde haired girl mumbled. Kakashi cleared his throat. "As it seems, Naruto was to be the next hokage after Tsunade's reign was over, but things have happened much quicker than expected. At this moment Naruto is the sixth hokage of Konohagakure."

This was supposed to be a happy moment for the village of Konohagakure, but everyone still continued to mourn the loss of their previous fifth hokage, Tsunade.

* * *

"Tonight we take our troops and infiltrate Konohagakure." Orochimaru started, "Sakura you will lead squad one. Don't let me down, the consequences will be fatal to your life, understand?" Sakura nodded her head, feeling no fear. "I understand Orochimaru-sama." He smiled evilly at the girl, "Kabuto you will go with squad one. You're second in command; see that everything goes according to plan."

The silver haired man nodded, "I will, Orochimaru-sama." Before Sakura had a chance to leave the room with the squad she was to lead Orochimaru interrupted. "Dear Sakura, I have one important request that I want you to carry out." The girl nodded her head and awaited the order. "Kill whoever the village idiots appointed as the next hokage." She smiled, "I will do as you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

Sakura returned to her room, crossed over to her bed and sat on the edge. "We strike at twelve sharp." she whispered with a deadly smile gracing her lips, and then she laughed like the sicko she had become.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." A feminine voice murmured. The male looked over his shoulder at a fully naked Karin lying in his bed. The blankets were in disarray around her body, and her cheeks were dyed in a deep red colour. "Come back to bed." She purred. Sasuke continued dressing himself, ignoring the woman's pleads of seduction.

"Karin, enough. This is only sexual. I want nothing to do with you." He said coldly. The woman watched as he left the room, not another word said to her. She glared at the door, her face red with anger. "Fucking bastard. I'm only good enough to fuck."

Sasuke traveled to the main chamber where he sat on the ground and pondered his attack on Konohagakure tonight. "They all need to die. That village must be destroyed." He finished lastly.

* * *

"Attack! Destroy Konohagakure! Kill everyone!" Orochimaru ordered as the hundreds of ninja left the main base in search of the village. Squad one was had one of the most important jobs. To kill the elders and then the hokage. Squads six and seven were to go in first and distract all the ninja so that the remaining squads could sneak in and kill anyone they saw.

Sakura waited high up in the treetops for the signal. There! She saw it, the gleam of a kunai being reflected in the moons glow. "Everyone go!" she ordered and waited until everyone had gone before her. She unsheathed the katana and entered the village with an order to murder the hokage.

The warrior traveled along the village walls, she passed by the dead bodies of the ninja who had killed them previously. She glanced at the center of the city and saw havoc and death everywhere. Orochimaru was going to be pleased with them. Sakura finally reached the hokage's tower where surely the appointed hokage would be cowering. Sakura smiled and entered the building, the headgear she had on hid her face well. No one would be able to see who she was. She kicked down the door and entered the room, but no one was inside. "Fuck." she mumbled. Quickly, she used her katana to deflect a kunai headed straight for her. A blonde haired girl entered the building through one of the windows.

"Get the fuck out of our village." she said, twirling another kunai in her hand. Sakura chuckled, "Not until I finish destroying it, bitch." Ino took a step back in shock. "That voice..." she whispered. "Sakura! How the fuck are you here? I killed you." Sakura took a step forwards. "Oh, so you're the one who _almost _killed me. Well now it's your time to die." And before Ino had a chance to make a move, Sakura appeared above her, katana raised and ready for the kill.

The blonde girl jumped backwards in an attempt to escape, but still ended up being sliced across her chest. The wound was deep and caused her to stumble backwards, and fall to the ground. She was panting for air, her hand covering the large wound. Blood seeped out and spilled all over her and also stained the wooden floor. Sakura smiled bitterly, "It's a good look for you." she spat with hate while taking out an explosive and tossing it to the back of the room.

Immobilized, Ino struggled to get up and run away. She was starting to feel dizzy and couldn't move too fast. "Shit... It can't end like this..." she murmured.

Sakura sheathed her katana and walked away from the hokage's tower. Not five seconds after the entire building was engulfed in flames from the explosion. She smiled bitterly, there was still blood splattered on her cheek. Ino's blood.

And she walked away from the death scene.

* * *

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, throwing shuriken at the man. Sasuke easily dodged the weapons and came at Naruto with his katana. Karin watched from afar with hopes that Sasuke would hurry and kill the appointed hokage.

Sakura had seen the fight begin. The fight between a black haired man and a blonde haired man. She also saw the red haired girl hiding in the background. She watched them fight curiously, knowing that they were both equally strong. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Hurry up!" Karin shouted. The male kicked Naruto in the chest, sending him backwards. He turned to look at Karin, "Shut up, Karin." he warned her. Sakura smirked and took out her bloodied sword.

"You're Sasuke, eh?" the girl started, coming out from the shadows. "It's time to die you bastard." she knew that she had to kill the hokage but her emotions were telling her that Sasuke had to die first. He framed Sakura in the first place and now it was his time to die at her hands. To plead for mercy as she cut him up into pieces.

Sasuke stood his ground, not flinching nor threatened by the ninja's presence. Naruto lay on the ground, watching the events unravel in awe and confusion. He wasn't able to get a good look at the woman, but her stance was familiar to the young hokage. Sakura unsheathed her katana with a smile and pointed it towards the Uchiha male. Sasuke took note of the blood coating the blade. It was fresh.

Sakura glared beneath her mask. "What? You don't remember me?" she said in a sarcastic tone. Slowly the warrior unveiled her face from the mask she wore, and tossed it carelessly to the dirtied ground. She shook her locks of hair free and stared at Sasuke. He didn't appear to be fazed by her identity, however, Naruto took it to be more of a shock.

"S— Sakura..." he murmured, unable to believe it for himself. She didn't pay any attention to the blonde man on the ground. Naruto grew furious and stood on shaking legs. "You fucking traitor!" he screamed at her, charging her head on with a kunai in hand. As soon as Naruto reached the woman she disappeared and reappeared behind him, bringing the edge of her katana down and across his backside.

Naruto fell to one knee, breathing heavily. His eyes widened and he turned his head to glare at Sakura's expressionless face. "What the hell have you become?" he spoke quietly. She glared back at Naruto, holding his gaze. "I've become strong."

She looked back at Sasuke who was now retreating from the battlefield. "Hey! I'm not done with you, you son of a bitch!" she hollered at him. He looked over his shoulder, "I don't have time for you." Sakura put away her sword and aimed a kunai for the man. It flew just beside his face and struck the trunk of a tree. A small cut appeared on Sasuke's cheek from the sharp edge of the kunai; he fully stopped and acknowledged Sakura.

"You're annoying." He plainly stated. Sakura watched the strange male with a deadly glare. "I won't be so annoying when you're dead." Before she was able to engage the man in a fight Kabuto showed up with a displeased look on his face. "Orochimaru won't be happy knowing that you wasted your time dawdling with him instead of killing the hokage." Sasuke glared at the silver haired ninja. "That snake bastard is still alive I see." Sasuke muttered. Kabuto turned to him, "Sakura is his new asset."

Sasuke glared at the two. "Sakura-chan, we have to go now. The anbu are getting stronger, we don't have enough men to stay much longer." she nodded, but looked back at Sasuke before making her exit with the ninja. "I'm coming back for you, and next time I'll kill you." With that Sakura and Kabuto left the village of Konohagakure.

"You're _almost _like me, Sakura." he murmured before too leaving the village, Karin right by his side. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, who was that girl?" she asked bitterly. "No one." he stated, and the subject of the pink haired woman was never brought up again.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked with slight fear creeping into his voice. Shizune led the ninja to the critical condition ward. He followed closely behind the medic ninja and was eventually brought to a room. Shikamaru slowly entered and saw only two bodies in the room. A nurse who was in the process of applying gauze to the patient's wounds, and Ino who was the patient. The nurse gave the male her best smile and exited the room to leave the two ninja alone. Ino looked up at Shikamaru, tears starting to fall. "Don't cry, Ino. You're safe now." she nodded and gripped his hand in hers. "She's here, Shikamaru." Ino whimpered. "Who is?"

Ino let out a sigh, "Sakura. Sakura is here. She attacked me." Shikamaru looked startled, "You killed her though." Ino shook her head, "Naruto saw her too. She's working with Orochimaru supposedly. He saw her leave with Kabuto. Shikamaru, she's a lost cause now." he nodded. "I'll send for the best anbu squad to do a thorough search for her. She is a wanted ninja now; if they find her, their first order will be to kill her." Ino shook, but knew it had to be done. "Get some rest, okay?" And so the blonde girl, tired as she was, fell into a deep slumber. Shikamaru watched her sleep and quietly removed himself from the room.

"I don't know what's going on, but we have to get to the bottom of this." And he went in search of Naruto and Kakashi to discuss future plans and an execution for Sakura's capture.

* * *

"You didn't kill the hokage." Orochimaru stated with displeasure. Sakura looked down. "No." Orochimaru glanced over at Kabuto, "What else is there to report?" he took a step forward, "Sasuke was there." Orochimaru appeared interested. "Ah, Sasuke." he mumbled. "Sakura-chan was intent on killing him, but we left."

"I am in need of a new, powerful body." Orochimaru mused. "Sakura. Get me his body. Bring him back here alive." Sakura nodded. "I will, Orochimaru."

"Then go already. You don't have much time and don't fail me, Sakura." she nodded and left the room.

* * *

His vision was going fast; at this pace he would be blind in the next week or less. He stumbled and braced himself against a tree. He made a fist and tore off the Akatsuki cloak, it was getting too hot to wear it. Everything was starting to blur now, and he was having a hard time seeing objects clearly.

He heard the sound of branches snapping and then shuriken were thrown at him from the trees. Itachi dodged them easily and glanced around the forest, ready to attack. A figure jumped to the forest floor. All he could make out was her pink hair, and the sound of her voice when she spoke. "You look just like him." she said. "You've seen my little brother, hmm?" Sakura looked at the man questioningly, "You two are brothers? Go figure."

The male chuckled to himself a little. "Well I'm out to kill Sasuke, not you." she said. "What did he do that he deserves to be killed for?" She smirked, "He framed me and got me killed." Itachi looked at her oddly, "But you're alive now." Sakura walked closer to him, "Kabuto graciously resurrected me so that I may exact my revenge on Konohagakure and Sasuke."

He glared at her, "Kabuto and Orochimaru, don't trust them." He warned. Sakura shrugged, "I work for them now." He held his hand over his mouth and coughed vigorously into it. Blood covered the inside of his hand and around his mouth and chin. Sakura watched him strangely, unsure whether she should walk away or help him. Was she programmed to help people?

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Sakura helped the man to sit by a tree, she wiped the blood from his mouth and looked into his eyes. "You're blind..." she whispered. He chuckled quietly, "Almost blind."

"Why are you out here alone if you can't see?" she asked sadly almost. The male watched her through his hazy eyes. "I have nowhere else to go. I'm a wanderer." Sakura rubbed away a splotch of blood from his chin, "I have to go now, I still have orders to carry out."

"I'm Itachi, by the way." The girl smiled at him and offered him a hand which he kindly refused, "I'll stay here for the night." She nodded, "I'm Sakura." Itachi nodded too, "I know who you are. You used to follow Sasuke around and hoped that one day he would return your affections." Sakura listened on to Itachi, "—and then you came to me. You sought me out in the hopes to elicit jealousy in my brother, but he didn't care."

"You and I..." Sakura whispered. Itachi nodded, "You don't remember the nights we spent together? We devoured each other in greed." Sakura took a step back, "I don't remember you..." He stood up, carefully watching her every move. Her heart was racing and her head started to ache painfully. "I— I don't... I don't remember anything..."

Before she knew what was happening Itachi had her against a tree, his eyes bleeding a crimson red colour, a devil smile plastered on his mouth. "Let me show you, Sakura." he cooed. And she was sucked into a black and white vortex, her world was spinning rapidly and her head was fuzzy with memories. Now she was on a bed, in a darkened room. Itachi was above her, shirtless and gleaming with thick muscle. And she was naked too, waiting for him, pleading for him. He devoured her mouth with his, covered her body with his; entered her with slow, swift thrusts.

She jerked backwards at the sudden invasion, but soon followed Itachi's steady rhythm. He captured her lips as she moaned into his mouth and broke free to gasp for air. Sakura clawed at his back and felt herself slipping into euphoria with such a dangerous man.

"Itachi... Oh— Please..." she begged, on the verge of her own climax. "I can't... can't take it anymore." she moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders for support.

Suddenly Sakura was back in the forest with Itachi still pinning her to the tree. He was breathing against her neck while she tried to stay standing. Her body was on fire. Was she... turned on? "What... did you do to me?" she asked, out of breath. "You want me." he stated. Sakura looked into his eyes with lust. She knew this feeling and it wasn't going to go away easily. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and took in his scent. A musky and masculine scent.

"I'll go with you." she murmured, "I'll go." she repeated once again. Itachi smiled down at her, "You really had no choice, Sakura." she gazed up at him, confused. "W— What?" he swooped his head down, and brought his lips close to her mouth, "You already belong to me. Well, your body anyway."

One of the last things Sakura remembered before falling unconscious was a mysterious figure creep from the shadows of the forest and approach Itachi and herself. "Ah, so you're sleeping with my brother too."

* * *

**Words from Me: **Second chapter is longer than the first which is good. Ah, so the plot thickens and twists as I continue to write. I guess Sakura likes to play around with both brothers. I will get the third chapter up as soon as I get around to it. Leave a constructive review, thank you.

Good luck, **mL**


	3. Fragmented

**My Dear Love**

* * *

_...who has crossed me; betrayed me._

* * *

"It seems that Sakura is capable of many things." He said, directing his gaze at his younger brother. Itachi held the girl's limp body in his arms and turned to face Sasuke,

"So it seems." The male murmured, gripping the hilt of his katana, eyeing his older brother. "I see you're taking another thing that belongs to me."

Itachi lowered his eyes, awaiting a sudden attack from his younger, revenge-seeking brother, but none came. He heard a faint grunt and looked up to watch as Sasuke retreated from the vicinity.

"You're running away?" came Itachi's remark, "You who seeks vengeance is running when confronted by the man you despise most in this world."

He stopped for a moment, glanced over his shoulder, and glared, "I will get my revenge and you'll be the first to know." Itachi continued to watch his brother's form until he disappeared out of sight, and turned his attention to the woman in his arms. "This is the first time Sasuke hasn't tried to kill me." he muttered as he too drew away from the area and headed in the direction he had been previously going in.

Away from Sound Nation.

Away from here.

* * *

"…_Sakura?"_

"_Tsunade-sama…" a shaky whisper._

"_It has to be done, or else-"_

"_I know."_

_A long silence._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura… This has to be done, for the protection of our village. We must administer it before Orochimaru reaches him." _

_She nodded her head, a frown crossing her face, "Yes…" she said weakly, "Yes, I will make sure the mission is a success."_

* * *

She sat up in a cold sweat, panting and clutching at her chest. Taking note that there was another presence besides her own Sakura jumped to her feet. "It's just me, Sakura." His velvety smooth voice resonated from across the room.

"Where are we?" The room was dark and the only light that appeared was from the full moon shining in through the window to the left. He bathed in the light of the moon, his red, predatory eye watching her. "It's not important." Sakura glared, mesmerized once again by those sinister eyes, she took in a breath and suddenly keeled over in agonizing pain.

"W-what the fuck…" she held her aching head, already on her knees and feeling a wave of nausea flood over her. Voices engulfed her hearing and images blocked her vision.

"What's going on?" she gasped in confusion, "You're regaining your memories." He stated flatly, in a bored tone as he watched her shake with pain.

"I came to find you… about Sasuke." She started, "-about a mission, a plan…" Itachi came forward and knelt in front of her with a grin, "Do you remember the nights we fucked? Hmm, Sakura." She retreated away from him but he pursued, gripping her upper arm. "Still don't remember?" he had her pinned to the floor, one hand around her throat and the other caressing the inside of her exposed thigh.

He traced up her soft inner thigh until he reached the band of her cycling shorts, "My brother hates that I am able to play with you too." He murmured, almost too quiet for Sakura to hear over the thundering sound of her heart beating. He forced down her tight shorts and ran the palm of his hand over her core, relishing in the heat. "Are you wet, Sakura?" she struggled against his grasp on her, "S-stop!" she cried.

"You used to like this." He said, slowly tugging off her panties and using his fingers to pleasure her. He traced her sex in circles, drawing out suppressed moans from Sakura's throat until it seemed like she was begging.

She felt light headed all of a sudden.

"_I want to fuck you." Moaning, "Yes… Fuck me." Two breaths mingled as one as a climax drew near. "Don't stop… Itachi…" _

_A naive heart that wanted more than it deserved. "…Sasuke." _

"Did he touch you like this?" he drawled while he drank in Sakura's stupor, "Yes… yes…" she murmured, biting her bottom lip to suppress a string of melodious cries. Suddenly, the pleasure evaporated and she felt short of breath because of the grip Itachi had around her neck. She coughed and struggled against his strength, "S-stop!" tears sprang to her eyes, she could feel the very life being slowly drained out of her; her lungs were burning for air.

"Tell me," He mused, "Why are you working for Orochimaru?" she managed to loosen the grip from around her throat, "I don't remember, I don't know!" she shouted, her face red with both anger and the fact that she couldn't breathe. He gazed deep into her widened green eyes and with a grunt, released her with such force that all seemed to go black for a moment.

"You can't remember anything?" he questioned, looking in her direction. "Oh, now you want to talk?" she nearly screamed as she touched her sore throat, "You're with the enemy, Sakura. I can't trust you so freely."

She sat back and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. "I don't remember anything up until waking up in Orochimaru's possession." Her face held a hint of sadness, "I died."

"I'm aware. There was a warrant out for your immediate death." He stated coolly, "Your death for murdering the hokage." She felt uneasy, "Like I said, all of my memories before I wound up with Orochimaru no longer exist."

"My question is why you're still alive." Sakura glanced at his expressionless face, "I can't explain it. One minute I'm dead and the next—"

"You've been resurrected." Itachi said while Sakura continued to watch his face for any changes in emotion. "Apparently so."

"Don't go back to Orochimaru." He warned with lowered eyes. Sakura let out a sigh, fixed her misshapen clothes, and stood from her lying position, "My loyalty is to Orochimaru."

He remained unfazed but his warning continued, "Don't be stupid, Sakura. You're allowing yourself to be used. I thought you learned to turn your emotions off. It makes you weak." She strode to the only window and yanked it open, feeling the cool rush of wind on her face, "I don't know what the fuck's going on, but I'll deal with it myself." And she was gone.

* * *

He fumbled around in his chambers, his vision was blurred to the point that he was stumbling around like a fool. He thrashed in both pain and anger, gritting his teeth to hold back his cries of agony. "Fuck… W-what the fuck is happening to me..?" His vision was fading to black, slowly but surely.

He coughed and hacked until he was brought to his knees by the fit, blood covered the inside of his hands and mouth. He spat the metallic taste from his mouth in disgust, and as he tried to get up his body was engulfed in searing pain. Sasuke gagged and met the cold floor of his chambers, a small pool of blood collecting on the floor.

He was dying, wasn't he?

The great Sasuke Uchiha—

…dying.

Alone.

* * *

"_Let me help you." Breathtaking jade met sinister obsidian. "Please, let me—" _

"_Enough." He growled, obviously agitated by her presence and offering of help. She pulled the white sheets closer to her, hiding her naked body that lay beneath. "But…" he turned to look at her, his eyes blazing with hate. _

"_You know why you're here." He spoke and his body tensed when she lightly touched his muscled back, tracing the outline of an old scar. "My body wants you but my heart died long ago. I cannot give love and I will not accept it. This, Sakura, is sex." _

_To make his statement clear he threw off the sheets and gazed hungrily at her nakedness. She was pinned now, he nestled her throat, reveling in the tenderness of her body, and it was his. He roughly cupped her breasts, squeezing and nibbling and before long Sakura was moaning beneath him._

_His eyes flashed red for a moment, his cursed mark spread over half of his body, enveloping him further in hate and lust. She gripped his shoulders and felt his hot skin against her palms; she arched and hugged their torsos together. _

"_I can't…" _

_Guilt coursed through her veins and a loathing for herself developed._

_The mission…_

_Complete._

* * *

Tiny fragments of her memories were making themselves apparent as of late; it always left her on her knees and gasping for breath. She didn't know what her affiliation with both Uchiha brothers was and she didn't know what Konohagakure meant to her.

If it meant anything at all to her.

"Where have you been?" came a voice from the distance. Sakura turned to see Kabuto jump from the treetops to the forest floor, arms crossed over his chest. "I've been around." She stated coolly. "You're wanted back at the base. Orochimaru isn't a very patient man, Sakura-chan."

With a sigh she followed close behind Kabuto as they headed back to Sound Nation. Once back at the base Orochimaru had plenty of questions to bombard her with, "Who's been occupying your time dear, sweet Sakura?" he eyed her, lips set in a grin. "No one." She said, looking directly into his eyes.

"You have a very important task ahead of you." He informed her, "I need you to…" he paused with a sinister smile, "…retrieve something—_someone_ for me."

She bowed her head and turned to leave the presence of her savior. As soon as she had vanished Orochimaru popped off the cork on a small vial and drank the blue liquid inside. He sat on his throne, an evil king he was, and savored in the numbing effects the liquor offered. His yukata hung open, revealing his pale white skin and creamy shoulders. He glanced down to the left at his shoulder, watching as his reattached arm slowly began to rip at the seams.

"I need you…"

"—Sasuke…"

* * *

**Words from Me: **I've been gone for some time. My apologies for leaving everyone at the turning point in the story. I don't know how long this story will be exactly, but everything is coming along nicely I'd say. I will try to update much faster this time. I only have one thing to comment on: Sakura is a lucky bitch, and you all know why. Leave a constructive review, thank you.

Good bye, **mL**


	4. Lustful Eyes

**My Dear Love**

* * *

_...who has loved me; killed me._

* * *

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" came the concerned voice of Karin while she glanced between Suigetsu and Jugo expecting an answer. They both shrugged, their faces straight, "He doesn't seem to be suffering from any injuries, that wouldn't make sense." was the only thing Jugo could voice.

Karin glared in annoyance, "I already know that, moron." she took a deep breath and began to pace around the cold room, "I found him on the floor of his room and he wasn't responsive until I transferred my chakra into him. That's how weak he was."

The three members of Team Hebi looked at each other, each with a look of confusion on their faces.

"All we can do now is to keep him alive long enough until we figure out what's going on."

Silence ensued.

* * *

_I can't move... It hurts everywhere._

His obsidian orbs glanced about the dim room, his vision was blurred, his body was covered in cold sweat and his head pounded intensely. He made a look of disgust as the familiar taste of blood, _his blood_, filled every crevice of his mouth.

His head shot to the side as he spat out the crimson liquid, staining the side of his cheek and throat as well as the crisp, white pillow beneath his head. With every breath he took a scorching pain spread through his lungs and settled deep within him until it became almost unbearable to inhale any longer.

He could hear the blood pumping in his ears, as if the sound was maximized somehow, and the beating of his heart that almost seemed to waver every now and then.

"I'm dying." he breathed with a gurgle in his throat as more blood entered it. The matter-of-fact statement, _the truth_, bounced off the walls with an intensity that hit Sasuke full on. "I'm dying, I- no! Fuck, I can't die, not until -" he was delirious, it was that obvious, even to him.

His listless body, flesh and bones, felt as if it was sinking into the mattress because of the force that the truth was weighing upon him. The hatred, lust, desire, vengeance gathered in his core and flared outwards, licking at his broken and vulnerable body; coaxing him to go on, to allow his body to be fuelled by hate only.

His nostrils flared as a tremor shook his body violently, a shiver ran up his spine and the on set of nausea took over him. He could smell her, vaguely, but the scent was present. The bittersweet odour of their hungry sex, fucking, clung to the room, permeated his skin.

His eyes flew open, his heart was beating erratically and his body lurched forward with the intent to kill.

Kill her.

Kill Sakura.

"I'll fucking kill you." He spat with venom dripping off of each word, syllable. At that moment he knew that he had been betrayed, tricked, and now he was paying for his stupidity. He let his guard down for her, no, he let down his guard for sex.

She had done something to him, he was almost sure of it. Sakura would pay dearly for her betrayal, for making a fool of Sasuke Uchiha. And as the overwhelming realization, the stinging pain, ate away at him Sasuke let his head lull back onto the pillow and a horrifying scream was released, hit the bare walls and evaporated into silence.

* * *

_This... the vial containing a deadly elixir would be the end of him. The end of heartache, of vengeance... of hatred. He would be rendered useless in the eyes of the creature that desired him most. This elixir would destroy him from the inside, leave him weak and powerless._

_Could he still call himself a shinobi? No... not after he betrayed them all, he had lost that title long ago when he sided with the enemy._

_She shouldn't worry over such things, trivialities, at a time like this; a time fuelled by paranoia and tension. This mission had to be carried out, Tsunade – the entire village was counting on her to see the mission through._

* * *

Her vision blurred and her head ached, was her heart aching too? Sakura pressed her back against the trunk of a great tree and glanced up at the midnight sky above her. Had another memory come back to her just then?

"That boy..." she breathed and touched her sweaty brow. "I poisoned him because that women told me I had to do it. But I -" she felt an unfamiliar prickling sensation behind her eyes and a tightness in her throat that proved to be uncomfortable, and her orbs felt heavy all of a sudden before the hot tears slipped past the closed lids and slithered down her red cheeks.

"What is this?" she fingered the trail of wetness along one cheek, "I'm crying, but I don't feel any sadness." her throat tightened on the last syllable and she was forced to choke back a low wail. Disgusted with the apparent weakness she was displaying Sakura stood abruptly and used her forearm to wipe away the tears on her face.

What was this aching feeling? She placed the palm of her hand over the area where her heart was located and could feel the steady rhythm it produced, but there was a pain located there too.

_Heartache._

She brought her thoughts back to her saviour and what he had required of her, but the thought of him made her skin crawl and a shiver to run up her body; her heart began to beat quickly and foreign feeling entered her being. Was this anger? Revenge? Hatred?

Itachi had warned her not to trust Orochimaru, but... then who could she place her trust in?

Clearing her head, Sakura went in the direction that she had been instructed to travel in. To retrieve that boy and to bring him back to Orochimaru at all costs.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! You can't leave like this!" Karin shouted as she stormed after the male. Suigetsu and Jugo appeared suddenly, both confused, "What the hell's going on, Karin?" asked Suigetsu. The red-haired woman glared at him, "He's trying to leave. He won't listen to me when I tell him that he's not in any condition to leave the base."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the group and continued to secure the sheath of his katana to his side. "Please, Sasuke-kun, stay... with me." Karin pleaded, her eyes filled with concern. _She_ had once said that exact thing to him years ago, right before he had walked out of her life, out of _their_ lives. Suddenly, at the thought of her, he grew angry and putrid hate coursed through his veins. He turned to look Karin in the eye, his own were filled with hate and anger, "Fuck off. You're concern is annoying, Karin."

And he turned and walked away, out of the base, out of the area that they remained and in search of that girl with pink hair and lustful eyes.

* * *

She was aware of his presence in the area and immediately came to a halt to survey the environment for any signs of him. He came rushing down from the tree branches and landed on his feet, almost in a sloppy manner, and glared at her.

"No more fucking around, huh? I'm going to slaughter you where you stand." he spat and unsheathed his katana, ready for battle. Sakura bent her knees slightly in case she was forced to evade the barrage of attacks she was sure he would send her way.

"You're supposed to come with me. I need to take you to him." her green eyes met his black ones and the tension settled between them. "You've ruined me, Sakura." he frowned and gripped the hilt of his katana tightly, "I'm a mess! What did you do to me?" he yelled and flung himself in her direction, katana raised and ready to kill.

Sakura dodged easily and countered with hand-to-hand combat, but he blocked and countered as well with ease. She could sense, however, that his chakra was draining at an increasing speed and not too soon after this realization Sasuke was forced onto one knee, out of breath.

Suddenly, seeing him like this, she had an urge to gather him up and comfort him, save him. She could feel the tears welling again, but there was no sadness present whatsoever. She took one step towards Sasuke's keeled over body, but he tensed every muscle at the sound of her approach.

"Sasuke..." she breathed as the tears fell freely. Her body had a mind of its own because she rushed towards him. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and before she could fully reach him he used the last remnants of his chakra and poised his katana towards her abdomen. Using her hand she grabbed the katana and forced it away from her body and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sakura managed to remove the katana from his grip and tossed it to the side, "Wait a second." she shouted in his face, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Don't fucking cry, Sakura. It makes you look weak." he taunted with evil glinting in the depths of his black orbs. She tensed at his statement and, without thinking, raised her fist and landed a hard blow to his right cheek, leaving it dark red.

He was stunned into silence and glared up at her, "I don't know what's going on!" she screamed at him in anger, "I can't remember anything! I don't even fully recall who you are or what you are to me." He almost began to laugh like the sicko he was, "We fucked. That's the extent of our relationship." Sakura grabbed him roughly by the front of his open shirt and dragged his upper body upwards and closer to her.

"I don't want to do what he says. I feel... no, I know it's not right." Sasuke laughed at that statement and tried to break her grip from him, "You're more stupid than you ever were before." Sakura glared at him in warning, "I want to fix this, I want to make things right."

"Unless you can cure a dying man then it's futile." Sakura's eyes widened at that, "You're dying?" He looked deep into her eyes, "You poisoned me." Sakura's grip loosened only slightly, but it was enough for Sasuke to reverse their positions, he on top and she on bottom. He gazed down hungrily at her partially exposed breasts and tightened the hold he had on her.

She struggled beneath him, rocking their bodies in a motion that caused Sasuke to become aroused, she could feel the bulge pressing against her and colour rose to her cheeks. "Do you remember this?" he breathed against her neck and rubbed himself against her sex. She moaned and turned her face away from him, but Sasuke forced her to look back at him.

He brought his face close to hers but never once succumbed to kissing her, instead he attacks her neck and throat with nibbles and licks that only aroused her further. He unzipped her shirt and pushed it open before he devoured the skin of her chest and took the creamy mounds into his hands and nibbled at the tight, pointed peaks.

"Sasuke..." The murmur of his name, faint as it was, broke him out of his reverie and the next thing he knew he had pushed himself away from her, his body still craving the closeness of flesh on flesh. He began to sway and felt that his chakra was spent, he collapsed on the ground before Sakura could reach him.

"It's odd, but I feel as if he meant more to me at an earlier time." she mused aloud and cradled his head in her lap, brushing the dark locks away from his passive face. "I did this to him." she stated matter-of-factly, her eyes half closed and her heart lurching at the thought of it.

"What is our true relationship, I wonder..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah... It's been a while, but I'm in University so I have no free time on my hands, but I hope those of you who are still following this fanfic enjoyed this chapter; I know it was a little on the short side, but I'm saving the rest for later chapters.

**m.L**


End file.
